


Time To Add To The Candle Collection

by Chandelier_s_Notebook



Series: You Think This Town Has A Name? [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, birthday gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook
Summary: For the past few years, no one has known what to get Techno for his birthday. Which means that everyone in his friend group has coordinated to each getting him a three wick bath and bodyworks candle. Every time. Every birthday. Every other excuse to get gifts as well. Christmas; on their birthdays à la Hobbit tradition; Halloween (they have a candy trade on November 1st); as well as random days of the week (always on Tuesday).Niki gets Techno a different gift. After all, he has enough candles.
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Technoblade
Series: You Think This Town Has A Name? [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159916
Kudos: 42





	Time To Add To The Candle Collection

It was Techno’s birthday in senior year. There only a month of school left.

His friends had decorated the school atrium. All of it. It was a Wednesday. The decorations weren’t there the day prior.

At least they could pass it off as redoing their senior prank because it was taken down again. but this was excessive. The only surface of the school that wasn’t covered floor to ceiling (other than the floor and the ceiling) in decorations, was his locker.

Because the last year, they had decorated his locker and he gave them a stern talking to. So they didn’t decorate his locker this year.

That was somehow worse.

Anyways.

It was lunch and all his friends had gifts. Again. Time to add to his candle collection. This is why he brought a suitcase to school. Techno got so many candles.

Except for Niki. Niki was creative. Niki got him a thing. Niki got him a proper brass crown.

Like. An actual crown. That he could wear. That was fancy enough to be special, and subdued enough that he could get away with his casual outfits; which, granted, were more formal.

But he really liked the crown. It was a much better (and more personal) present than another candle.


End file.
